


Logicality

by Nightmaresides (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Platonic Sander Sides [3]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Stress Baking, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/Nightmaresides
Summary: Cooking is a great Stress reliever





	Logicality

Logan was infuriated…  
Virgil had refused to come to the movie night, so Roman thought it was a good idea to kick down the door. 

Turned out that he was actually just drawing for his Art project, so Logan had to help fix the door. Virgil proceeded to backseat fixing, complaining that they were doing it wrong.

Then Logan’s teacher called and informed him that his workshop project had to be redone because a jealous student broke into his office and smashed all the projects.

Logan was too upset to read and gave an agitated groan.

“Virgil was right! You do seem upset!” 

Logan turned to see Patton smiling gently at him, “Leave me alone Patton, I don't want to snap at you.”  
Patton grinned, “That's perfect! You can help me with dinner!” he pulled the reluctant man from the couch.  
It turned out that Patton had made to much dough for pizza, so Logan did the logical thing. He kneeded the dough, he pounded it, he shifted it, he jerked it, an with each movement he felt less stress.

By the time the dough was ready, Patton was smiling proudly at the flour covered Logan. The ingredients and stuff was ready for the prepared dough, “Logan?”

Logan looked up at Patton as he gave a thumbs up, “This stays our little secret, but cooking is counted as a stress reliever."

Logan chuckled, “Your secret is safe with me Patton...and thank you.”  
“No Problem Kiddo!”


End file.
